


Love

by Wasabee



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: You were going to die. That was when you began to feel emotions you didn't expect to feel...attempting to repress them a strange looking android finds your body.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lord I have not touched this game in what feels like centuries and can I remember anything, no I cannot...apologies in advance!
> 
> As usual though, I hope you enjoy it <3

There was nothing.

Nothing but the occasional fizzle of a lose wire or broken circuitry…your mangled body sprawled in the grass of the city of ruins. You’d closed your eyes, just waiting for the inevitable shut down: for the screen to finally go black. No more ‘YoRHa’ or ‘warning’ signs telling you to seek urgent repair or risk your death…but it wasn’t like you could move. Your leg was twisted the wrong way and then folded back up against your side and you’d lost your hand somewhere along the way. So instead you filtered out all the noises…the world outside. The wait agonising…more so when you could see the beautiful world around you, stirring emotions in you that you knew were prohibited – emotions you shouldn’t have felt. You analysed the one you’d felt upon watching the wind roll over your grassy bed…serenity. That word in itself had invoked a curiosity within you. Tranquillity, serenity, peacefulness…there were so many words to describe the emotion you felt. That’d brought on happiness which had brought on guilt which had in turn made you feel sadness. To think you’d lived your life void of these feelings…it made you feel empty inside. Like the android you were. It made no sense why androids could be modelled after humans and yet not be allowed to feel the same as them. And so you waited for the cold embrace of death with your eyes closed. All other sense switched off. You were an android and you would die an android – the rush of human emotion having what could only be described as short circuited your brain.

Your wait was soon interrupted however, when you felt your head move forcibly, but gently, to the side. All your senses had flickered to life and you found yourself staring indifferently at the other android for a second – your eyes soon widening as you took in his features.

“Oh…” he muttered, “you’re still alive.” His skin was pale, only emphasising the crimson colour of his eyes as they focused on you. He bore a tangle of cropped and messy white hair and lacked much clothing…then again, so did you – your uniform torn and discarded from the battle you’d lost. He had been crouched beside you, but as his gaze danced over your broken form he fell onto the grass: legs folded as he leant against his knees.

“It’s a pity. If you were in a better state we could have fought.” He sighed. “It’s boring without my brother around.” You weren’t sure where to begin, what to even say to the android. The obvious coming to mind as you looked up at the curious male android.

“I am 13B, as you can see I have been badly injured fending off a machine attacker. Can you take me back to the Bunker, or could you offer me assistance as a healing unit?” The boy simply cocked his head as a smile formed across his lips. Then, he reached out and flicked you square between the eyes, your vision flickering momentarily as he laughed.

“I’m not an android.” He cackled. You were silent, trying to process the information you’d been given.

“Then you must be human.” You stated, unable to comprehend how a human might have returned, but he shook his head. Your thoughts ceasing as he told you what he really was.

“Impossible…” you muttered, the machine taking your limp arm and playing with your hand. You’d heard of machines talking about human emotions and pretending to be humans but he looked human.

“Are you scared?” He inquired, lent over you with a curiosity in his eye as he bent your fingers.

“Emotions are prohibited.” You recited. “I am dying but I feel no fear.” It was then that a scowl formed across his lips, falling back and resting his hands against the ground.

“Of course.” He huffed. “I’d be scared to die. I’m scared at the thought of my brother dying.”

“Machines cannot feel emotions.” You commented, but you doubted your own words, silently agreeing with him when he boldly told you he could. You knew you could feel emotions if you wanted, but you also knew emotions weren’t allowed. Who was to say that machines couldn’t feel emotions too? Especially the human looking one that sat beside you…you might have been able to die an android, yet your newfound company had sparked a newfound curiosity in you about the emotions you’d felt. What he felt…what it was like to pretend to be a human with a body not made of flesh? 

“Do you have a name?” You asked, the machine hesitating before he nod slowly.

“Eve.” 

“Eve?” You repeated and he nod again. “I see.” It fell silent for a minute or two, Eve’s head hung back as he stared at the sky above you…following suit as you gazed up at the sky…the clouds drifting overhead. You’d never had the time to admire it before but now you saw how beautiful it was. 

“Eve…” you savoured the way his name seemed to roll off your tongue, the machine raising an eyebrow at you.

“13B.” He replied, an uncertain look on his face as he watched your gaze return to him.

“Call me (Y/N).” You soothed, offering the machine a smile as you let the bizarre and human emotions wash over you once again, finally taking their course. (Y/N) had been a name you’d read in a book you’d found in an abandoned building once before you had been requested to burn it. You liked it. Your next request surprising the machine.

“Could you teach me about emotions?” It was an offer he didn’t refuse, much to your joy as you found out. He did his best to explain what emotion he’d personally encountered felt like and give names to your own…you’d never bothered to research them since you’d never truly felt them. But in the thirty minutes he spent by your side you’d literally never felt more…you were even a little hurt when he said he was only entertaining your whims because he was bored. Another emotion he had to explain. He was waiting for his brother, you learnt, who’d gone off on a mission to better understand emotion himself. Love. Love was what his brother was trying to understand. Eve had mentioned it was making his brother do all sorts of strange and dangerous things. He said that his brother found that humans loved war. Death and destruction but Eve has also explained that love could mean many things. Like how he said he loved his brother. It seemed like one emotion could have such a versatile application, just like the rest of them – but love in particular fascinated you the most. So many things could make you happy and so many things could make you sad. But love…you recognised that love. You felt something similar to it when you fought. And now you felt something similar looking up at the machine that spoke to you of it. He was still rambling on about his brother when you reached out, mechanics creaking as your fingers flexed until they finally reaching his face, softer than that of an android’s body…he’d hesitated, falling silent as he let you cup his cheek although you couldn’t read his expression. Almost silhouetted against the blue sky in the harsh light, he looked like…like nothing you’d ever seen before.

“You’re beautiful.” You said simply. The machine silent as he lift his hand to rest it against yours.

“You’re broken.” He replied, motioning to your leg in particular and making you laugh lightly. 

“I know.” You sighed. “But I’ll be dead soon…” With that you trailed off, a heaviness inside you at those words. You weren’t scared about death but you didn’t want to leave him. You didn’t want to let go of the feelings you felt. You wanted to appreciate the world more even if it meant going rogue...

“I could kill you if you wanted?” 

“Then you’d be bored.” 

“I’ll find another android to play with.” He commented with a shrug, digits curling around your palm and removing it from his cheek. With that he rest it on your chest. “One to fight.”

“So you feel love?” You asked, but he shook his head.

“No. So it can’t hurt my brother.”

“What’s his name?” 

“Adam.” You liked his name too, declining the offer for the machine to end your life and telling him you were happy passing as you were…brows furrowing as you grasped at your chest.

“Adam and Eve.” He chuckled at this, making you smile.

“(Y/N).” He chirped and you were soon laughing together, repeating each other’s names until finally you were plunged into a comfortable silence…one that was soon disturbed as he rose ever so slightly, and with a mighty hiss erupting from your lips, he pushed your leg back into place. He did this to your dislocated arm and your ankle…attempting to restore your body to some normality but you didn’t question his motives. Soon he knelt beside you, his hands beneath your arms as he lift your torso, finding it hard to lift your head with it as you came face to face with Eve. Your noses almost brushed as he smiled. 

“What are you doing?” You finally asked.

“I’m going to show you to my brother.” He exclaimed merrily. “You make me happy. I’m going to keep you.” With that your joints clicked into place as he lift you by your arms, almost lifting you above his head as you dangled in the air. You didn’t know how you felt about his declaration…

“Will you fix me?” His smile faded.

“No. You’ll be non-functional so you can’t hurt my brother. But I won’t let you die either. I understand it must be scary.” You didn’t bother trying to tell him the thought didn’t scare you and although you weren’t too happy at being left non-functional you couldn’t do anything about it as he slipped an arm around your back and bent down to scoop up your legs, supporting you better as he carried you from what could have been your grassy grave and as he carried you...

He expressed his happiness with a kiss.


End file.
